<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye by acochran5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006650">Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acochran5/pseuds/acochran5'>acochran5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt No Comfort, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Past Romance, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sad Kageyama Tobio, This is really sad, happiness is dead, idk what else to put lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acochran5/pseuds/acochran5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata loved him.</p><p>It didn't matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with volleyball.</p><p>As things often did when it involved him.</p><p>Now five years later, Hinata was draped over him, his hair tickling the tip of Kageyama's chin. "Tobio…" his voice was quiet and soft as silk in Kageyama's ear.</p><p>"Shoyo I—"</p><p>"Shh," Kageyama's heart stuttered inside his chest and his breath hitched in his throat. "I know. Don't say anything. Please."</p><p>So Kageyama stayed quiet, the sound of their breathing the only sound inside the suffocatingly dark room. Hinata on top of him was like a warm brick, comfortingly warm, but uncomfortably heavy on his chest.</p><p>Kageyama didn't remember him feeling this heavy before.</p><p>The sheets rustled when Hinata shifted, his warm hand laid flat by Tobio's head and his body hovering over Kageyama's. "Before all this, I want you to know I loved you."</p><p>
  <em>Loved.</em>
</p><p>Kageyama's eyes fluttered shut, "You were my first partner, kiss, boyfriend. You were the first for a lot of things."</p><p>Kageyama knew that.</p><p>They'd been together for five years.</p><p>He knew everything. He'd chosen to ignore it and pretend to be clueless for the sake of having Hinata lay next to him at night and wake up with him every morning.</p><p>But when was the last time that had even happened?</p><p>Shoyo got in late, came while Kageyama was asleep and left before he woke.</p><p>Sometimes he didn't come home at all.</p><p>"Ironic that you were the first to say you loved me. And the first to say you no longer do." Kageyama finally spoke, ignoring Hinata's grunt of protest.</p><p>Unlike Hinata's voice, his own was rough.</p><p>The only noticeable sign that he was crying.</p><p>"Thanks for letting me stay the night." Hinata whispered. "I never cheated on you though, if that makes a difference."</p><p>It didn't really.</p><p>It didn't matter if it did anyway. Hinata wasn't begging to stay, he just wanted to make Kageyama feel better. Hinata leaned down, Kageyama feeling him hover right over his face.</p><p>Their lips met and Kageyama wished he could say it was magical like the first.</p><p>But it wasn't magical.</p><p>Because it was the last.</p><p>Because it tasted like tears and broken promises and heartbreak. Salty and bitter.</p><p>Kageyama had always thought Hinata tasted of sunshine and oranges and sometimes sweat. Now he didn't taste of anything.</p><p>"I had fun. These past five years."</p><p>It didn't matter.</p><p>None of it mattered.</p><p>Those were only memories and without having new ones to make what was the point of remembering?</p><p>"Me too." Was what he answered instead because it was the truth. What he didn't say was that it had been a million more things than just fun. Hinata had been his everything for a long time and maybe if he hadn't let him so close it wouldn't hurt so bad now. But Hinata had been safe, and Kageyama hadn't felt safe in a long time.</p><p>Part of him hated that Hinata still felt safe.</p><p>Hinata shifted again on top of him and slowly slid off. Kageyama laid there while Hinata got dressed. Hearing him clatter around in the early morning, too early for even the sun made a million memories surface inside his mind and all he wanted was for Hinata to leave.</p><p>He needed him to leave.</p><p>Hinata had seen him cry multiple times, though not many in the five years they'd been together, and Hinata had never been the reason for his tears. A petty part of him didn't want Hinata to know he was worth so many of his tears.</p><p>Hinata had already packed the night before, but they'd laid together for one more night at Hinata's request. Maybe to make sure this was the right decision, or find closure, although the night had not brought any such thing. Only a constant reminder laying beside him that he'd already lost what was still here.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Hinata said, near the doorway, his shadow barely visible from the slowly rising sun.</p><p>Like he was already gone.</p><p>Kageyama was glad they couldn't see each other's faces. That would just make having to say it that much harder.</p><p>"Goodbye."</p><p>
  <em>Come back.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk if this was good lol, idrc either. Its kind of my first attempt at a kagehina fanfic lols. Uhhh also felt like angst today so ya.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>